Darth Maul vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Two powerful horned psychics! Zabrak vs Diclonius! Who will win? Sidious' first apprentice or Kaede? Pre-Fight A large TIE fighter is seen orbiting Earth. As it gets closer to Japan, we get to see the interior of the ship. A man wearing black robes and a hood is standing there. Four men wearing red armor are surrounding him. The red men then attack the black men. He defeats the first in a matter of seconds with one hand before advancing on the other three. He swiftly beats all of them as well. As the red men are laying on the ground, the black man walks to sit down on his seat when another hooded black man with pale, withered skin appears in the holocron. "Once you have defeated the Diclonius, immediately bring her to me." The man says. "Yes my master." The man in the seat replies before reading the surface of Earth for Diclonius DNA. He grunts when he doesn't find anything and simply lands his TIE fighter at a parking lot, crushing a few cars. The man walks out of the TIE fighter with two droideka's flanking him. He walks over to a news building and sees a paper. It appears to be some sort of class photo. Then, he spots a Diclonius with red eyes and pink hair. "There you are." The man says. Then, he sees that she is leaning on the shoulder of an older human boy. The man grins. "How interesting. Let's get connected to the web..." He connects his holocron with the internet. "And see what we can see." (Later) Kouta is seen at a waterfall post cleaning up litter. He seems to be enjoying himself. There were no attacks from Mariko in a week--a record! Suddenly, Kouta feels something change. He can't put his finger down on it, but something felt... off. Kouta looks around but sees nothing. The lights flicker and the same cloaked man from before is shown behind him. Kouta whips around to fight him, but he isn't there. The camera slowly pans to the right, and the cloaked man is revealed to be standing directly behind Kouta, who turns to look at him. "Konnichiwa." Everything goes black. (A few minutes later) Nyu is walking through a town and smiling. She is calling to everyone she sees, but she's only saying her name. Nyu then walks to a scone booth and points happily at a strawberry scone. The scone seller turns into a statue (Anime Symbolism) and falls over. Nyu grabs a scone and places a few dollars on the bell before walking away. "Is it safe yet?" The scone seller asks timidly. Nyu walks to sit on a bridge and eat her scone. As she is about halfway through Aiko's phone rings. Nyu picks it up and sees it's from Kouta. (Guess who it's really from) Nyu presses answer and puts the phone to her ear. "Nyu--" Kouta's screams are the only thing coming out of the phone. The screaming soon stops and the caller, the cloaked man, levitates the phone to float beside him. "Greetings, Aiko." The man says. "Bring me the Diclonius or he dies." The man uses telekinesis to crush the phone and drops it on the floor. Lucy takes over and looks around. She then sees a building with only one lit up window. She uses her Vectors to boost herself there and lands at the entrance. Then, she sees the word WELCOME seared on the front door. "Mind games...? This isn't Mariko." She remarks. Lucy then runs through the facility as the lights flicker. She gets up the stairs and sees an empty door frame. She then looks to the side and sees the door. Lucy runs into the room and sees Kouta sitting still in a torture chair. His head was bowed and motionless... ...and there's a large burn on his chest! "No, no, no..." Lucy trails off before ripping Kouta's restraints off and lifting him up--only for him to be pulled to a window. Kouta seems to be struggling for air, suddenly awake. The cloaked man walks out of the shadows and glares at Lucy. "The Diclonius." He remarks. "Surrender, or he dies." Lucy glares ferociously at the man. "Foolish girl. I am Darth Maul, Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious! SURRENDER OR HE DIES!" Lucy growls at Maul and slashes at his head, cutting his hood off. Lucy sees Maul's eight Zabrak horns lined in a circle around his cranium. Maul's eyes begin to glow and he grits his teeth. "Do you not speak English?! I will kill him if you do not--" Maul hears metallic clanging and sees an invisible force cut his leg. "Hmm... you're welcome to die." Maul declares before drawing and igniting his double-bladed Lightsaber. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight Lucy sends more Vectors at Maul, who parries the attacks and uses the burn marks to see the Vectors. Maul then throws the Lightsaber at Lucy's head. Lucy ducks and the Lightsaber passes over with no effect. Lucy gets back up--only for one of the Lightsaber blades to graze one of her horns! "Ugh!" Lucy grunts. Maul notices this and smiles before throwing a table at Lucy, who smashes it to pieces and sends the pieces Maul's way. Maul slices them to pieces and runs to stab Lucy, who blocks the attack. Maul then kicks Lucy in the knee, bringing her to the ground. Maul prepares to behead Lucy, but he is suddenly thrown into a wall. Maul notices Kouta getting up and uses the Force to throw him into another building. Lucy slashes at Maul again, ripping off some of his robes. Maul roars and uses the Force the grab Lucy and slam her into the same building. Before Lucy can regain her balance, Maul leaps off the first building, does a flip, and makes a three-point landing on the second building. Maul then takes off his robes, revealing his Zabrak markings and mechanical legs. Maul then grabs Lucy with the Force using both hands, causing some pebbles to be lifted as well. Maul then repeatedly slams Lucy into the same spot about 20 times before roaring and stomping on her back, pinning her to the roof. "I am a Sith, girl." Maul says before drawing his Darksaber and bringing it down on Lucy. ... Lucy caught the Darksaber and throws it back at Maul, cutting his main arm off. "NO!" Maul roars. Lucy slams Maul into the ground and slashes him quickly before lifting him up, smashing him and slamming him into an air vent. Maul's silhouette is seen in the dust cloud. Before Lucy can make another move, Kouta is slammed into the ground. "Kouta!" Lucy screams. Maul tilts his head before blasting the smoke away, revealing he has two red Lightsabers and a Darksaber. "Guten Neuben." Maul mocks before stabbing all three blades into Lucy's chest. "No!" Lucy shouts. Maul walks over to her and grabs her head with his remaining hand before lifting her up. "You are a queen." Maul says. "I am the future... Emperor." Maul crushes his head around Lucy and feels something stab him in the chest. Lucy knocks Maul away and rips his limbs off before slamming him on his back and standing on top of him. "Does it hurt?" Lucy demands. "Don't worry." All 28 of Lucy's Vectors assume blade form. "I'll put you out of your misery." Lucy finishes before cutting Maul's head off. K.O.! Aftermath 'Lucy is seen treating Kouta's wounds as Emperor Palpatine is screaming in rage' And the winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is... Lucy! Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Don't Know What should my next fight be? Kefka Palazzo vs Dimentio Flandre Scarlet vs Mephiles the Dark Iron Man vs Cyborg Category:Psychokinesis Themed Fights Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Movies vs Anime/Manga Category:Star Wars vs Elfen Lied Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Pure Evil vs Redemption Themed Fights Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365